youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mikecrack
Miguel Bernal Montes (born: ), better known online as Mikecrack, is a Spanish YouTuber dedicated to gameplays like Minecraft (usually this one) and Roblox as well as some vlogs, Pinturillo, Fortnite and some other random moments of known games. (He also calls himself the most prone YouTuber in the world), when he gets angry, he usually hits his table. He used to make tutorials, trolleys and even made series such as Dimensions. Friendships Formerly, Miguel was friends with both Manucraft and TinenQa. However, after a discussion about the book of dimensions, they've gone their own ways. Musical Parodies *Diamantito 1, is a parody of "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi. *''Diamantito 2, e''s a parody of "Caramelldansen" by Caramella girls. *Diamantito 3, is a parody of "The Coast of Silence" by Mago de Oz. *Pikachu Mike 1, is a parody of "Beautiful Now" by Zedd. *Pikachu Mike 2, is a parody of the first intro of the first season of Pokémon. *Smile more, it's a parody of "Smile HD". *No more mines, it is a cover and adaptation of "Don't mine at night"; which is a parody of Katy Perry's song "Last Friday Night." *This is UHC, it's a parody of "Closer," by The chainsmokers and Halsey. *Give You a Bone, is a parody of "Give You a Kiss" by Prince Royce. *Perruno Movement, is a parody of "Orange Movement". *A smile is the only original song; It was made by StrongbeatS. Trivia * Miguel is a fan of Willyrex, calling him "God." * On September 23, 2017 Miguel made a 6-hour "Solidarity Marathon" live, where he would donate the proceeds in front of the Red Cross to help the areas of Mexico, affected by the earthquakes in Mexico, and also did it with Guatemala. * Jake was Miguel's image since Jake is a bit like Mike, but now he changed it. He changed to the pug (Jake), for the labrador since fans began to draw him as a labrador. * Miguel is ElTrollino's pet. * Miguel is part of a group of YouTube called #CoMPaS, which also consists of ElTrollino, RaptorGamer, TimbaVK, Sparta356, elmayo97, RiusPlay, Invictor and FlexVega. * Miguel wrote, together with ElTrollino and TimbaVK; a book entitled "The Compas and the legendary diamond" which gave the continuation of the damn star and prequel to smile more * Mikecrack made a video called Diamantito 2.0 in which he did the same as in his drawn version but in real life. It was Miguel' 7,000,000 subscriber special, and like Diamond 2, it was a total success. * Together with Eltrollino, Miguel and him created a character called Mikellino, they created him to choose the name of his series "Time of Mikellino" and was inspired "Planet Wigetta". * Miguel made a musical parody with FlexVega under the title of "Giving you a bone" which was intended only to be a trolley for April Fools' Day, which in the end turned out to be another successful musical parody. * Miguel is a fan of Caramelldansen. * Miguel has two sisters, he is the middle child. * Miguel graduated in Biotechnology from the Francisco de Vitoria University of Madrid (UFV) in 2015 and the following year he completed a Master's Degree in Management and Development of Biomedical Technologies from the Carlos III University of Madrid. * Miguel used to be called Mikecraft in the past, but due to YouTube search problems, he decided to call himself as he is today. https: // www. YouTube.com/watch?v=KlBco1Vqdhk * Although he is from Spain, Miguel speaks Latin Spanish. * Miguel has a pet dog named WillyPerro. * Miguel has a mini series called "Mike's Kitchen". * Miguel has a series called "The Forest Mikelex", which has ended. * Soon Miguel will release a second book entitled "The Compas escape from prison", the continuation of "The Compas and the legendary diamond" es:Mikecrack Category:Spanish YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views